


On a Friendly Basis - Fan Comic

by ChibiEdo



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Sburb Session, Fan Comics, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-04
Updated: 2013-06-04
Packaged: 2017-12-06 12:14:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 31
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/735515
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChibiEdo/pseuds/ChibiEdo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dirk has secretly been in love with Jake for quite some time already. So when one night the opportunity arises to be closer to Jake he can't resist acting on it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Cover

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the cover page~ I really love how it turned out~ Hope you like it, too!  
> (In case you are wondering about the comments, I had uploaded it as the last page because I got it done so late and now moved it to the front where it belongs)


	2. 1




	3. 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just got page 2 done~ My fav panel is probably panel 1 and 5. Jake looks so confused in the 5th panel. He is a bit slow as always haha.


	4. 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This page was rather difficult and I'm still not fully content but I still like it a lot because cuties :D


	5. 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Really hard page and lots of anatomy fails and at first I really didn’t know how to go about drawing this but I'm rather content with it now XD


	6. 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't know if I should feel sorry for Jake or if I should just laugh about him.XDDD And Dirk is unfazed. (At least on the outside)


	7. 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SOoo uh yeah. Just.. Jake. yeah. That pretty much says it all.XD
> 
> (Also random note see how jake does not want to let go of dirk hahaxD.ah jake)


	8. 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just love Dirk. Just LOOK at him.XD Look at that innocent face.
> 
> Jake just started to become slightly less embarrassed then this.XD


	9. 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ah just.. jake. He needs the whole page to answer trying to get his brain back to function and then dirk doesn't even get what he is saying.XDD


	10. 9 - april fools' (can be ignored)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Since the pages take ranging around 4-6 h of my time now which is defnitely not as little as i earlier thought it would be I decided to change the style to something faster. Inspired by Caliborn’s amazing pieces of art I created this masterpiece.
> 
> Definitely much clearer to see what’s going on than before without all the distracting amounts of different colours that I used before. I love jake’s expressions on this page and how well the poses turned out. And finally we get to see a little bit of smut, about time something happened.


	11. 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What, did you believe I’d really change the style of my cuties? XD In case you haven’t noticed by now it’s april 1st :D  
> This page took almost 7 hours (ok I was partly distracted in livestream but it was also really hard ;A;). My favourite panels are 4 and 6 because of the poses and expressions. Dirk is pretty much melting by now. And Jake… well who knows what he is up to now? And maybe there is a reason why Dirk blushes that much in the last panel?


	12. 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This page hated me I was so annoyed by it that I almost wanted to do the colouring tomorrow instead.. but yeah then I just had to finish it anyway because cuties.  
> Look, Dirk can ramble too it's not just Jake that fills giant speech bubbles. And Jake.. has no one ever told you it's impolite to stare at your best friend's crotch?


	13. 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Jake got bored by Dirk’s explanations. I guess. But Dirk doesn’t mind that very much. Quite on the contrary I’d say.


	14. 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok, Jake so what's wrong now? XD Dirk doesn't look very happy on the last panel the poor guy xD


	15. 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really like this page, especially the 6th panel (which I had no idea how to draw it at first). Jake is not taking any Dirk sass today haha. And also Dirk doesn't really have any kind of guards up. That's what Jake does to him~


	16. 14

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This page was really hard to draw for me.. Undressing is hard to draw *sobs* and male bodies. I hope I didn't fail too much haha.  
> Anyway Jake is totally not staring or anything.


	17. 15

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Jake, why don't you just appreciate that Dirk has all his guards down just for you and because of you?XD Be nice, ok?


	18. 16

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok first of all it really meant a lot to me that this page turns out nice. And I think it worked out ;A; Really proud of this page.  
> So... well.. panel 2 Jake. That look would make anyone melt. Especially certain blonde Striders. His expression turned out exactly as I wanted it to.  
> Other than that.. Jake you are such an idiot. Look at that Dirk face in the last panel it hurts my heart T_T Dicks touching but freaking out from a kiss..? Yeah, right, like I said you are such an idiot, Jake.


	19. 17

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Look at all those Dirk faces. It makes me want to hug him so badly, really... Dirk looks so scared/worried/insecure because he thinks he just fucked this up completely. But noo Jake is just an overreacting idiot.  
> My fav panel is the 6th. I just love the pose and Jake's expression there. XD


	20. 18

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If Jake had any kind of patience left that's completely gone now. Look how freaking happy Dirk looksXDD He surely doesn't mind.


	21. 19

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And another page! I just HAD to upload these two pages together because I didn't want to disrupt the pacing. So I worked on both at the same time. They took forever and were the most difficult so far. And have my first try of drawing an ejaculation ahhaha. I hope it turned out fine. Personally I'm extremely happy with panel 3.. well this whole page actually.


	22. 20

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ah Dirk, you are such a coward. REALLY. And Jake, you should have paid more attention instead of being half asleep. I know you are in afterglow bliss but come on.XD


	23. 21

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Jake doesn't take no for answer. At least not initially. xD And then he is rambling again. And Dirk went pokerface. ... Just tell him already, Dirk, you are such an idiot.XD


	24. 22

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aand Jake is rambling again. And Dirk just lets him while doing something else. Well, until something Jake says piques his interest I guess.XD


	25. 23

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really like this page. Dirk is just so... nervous. ... Well scared out of his mind is probably a more appropriate description. Now it's time for Jake to be confused by Dirk's behaviour instead the other way round. XDD My favourite panel on this page is 4. Which also gave me the most trouble, actually.


	26. 24

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm beginning to feel sorry for Dirk. Jake is such an idiot but I doubt anyone is surprised about that.xD  
> Anyway I have a random request: Since this still doesn't have a title picture or something I was wondering if anyone of my readers had a nice idea for one? If you have one just comment maybe it helps my lack of inspiration at the moment..xD Not feeling very creative right now.


	27. 25

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Jake, you are kind contradicting yourself right now. Didn't you just say you haven't thought too hard about it? It doesn't really sound that way.


	28. 26

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not much to say about this page. Other then: Yay, Dirk confessed~


	29. 27

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Look at how happy Dirk is~ FInally Jake stops being an idiot XDDD


	30. 28

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Jake is such a dork.XD


	31. 29

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the last page of the comic~  
> I'm so proud that I actually got this done! It's funny how it went from 'I want this to be a quick sketch thing as something relaxing to draw' to.. 'I want perfect lineart (but still don't care about the backgrounds in this hahah)'  
> I hope you enjoyed it as much as I do! Now I can finally work on other things again. Planning another DirkJake comic right now but not sure when I can actually start drawing the pages since that one needs a lot of planning.


End file.
